Ace combat: Global Aliance
by Lamur
Summary: After a 16 year era of bloody warfare, A global council(the G.C.A.F) is formed, and war is now again a thing of the past. But will a council that spans the entire world last? Contains minor fantasy elements, R&R.
1. The beggining

Ooc: this is my first story, so please, R&R

Disclaimer: I do not own ace combat, nor any of the characters, nor anything that remotely is involved in it. Do not copy this story without my permission, or else I will be angry.

Also, You may notice I had to improvise some names, such as the name for the kid from ace combat 4.

-----------------------------------------------------------

There was a reason why they called it the bloodiest era in the world. More people died those 16 years than in the last three centuries. It all began with realization that the UllixysXR1994 Asteroid, an object in space with the power to wipe out all humanity, was on a collision coarse with earth. The discovery of the asteroid set the world into panic. Super weapons were developed as means of destroying the asteroid. Nuclear weapons, cannons the size of towers, planes that could freely fly into space. When the expected judgment day occurred, the weapons were used valiantly, but still, some of the asteroid reached the earth, and the destruction was significant. Over one million people died from the asteroid, but humanity was saved.

In a cruel irony though, those weapons, combined with the economic damage caused by the asteroids, led to horrendous wars. Before the asteroid impacted, the nation of Belka attempted to use the nukes it had developed to conquer the world. The damage inflicted was equal to that of the asteroid. In the end of the war, Belka detonated seven nuclear weapons on its own soil in an attempt to fend of the allied forces of Usea, Yuketobania, Ocea, and Satoa. Another war came after the impact. Erusia, a small nation on Usea, seized Stonehenge, a laser cannon built to destroy the asteroids, and waged war on the continent of Usea. Through the efforts of I.S.A.F, namely the legendary pilot, Mobius 1, Usea was defeated. But war continued to come, as minor wars waged across the world

Finally there came one last massive war: the war between Ocea, Yuketobania, and the subsequent battle against the Belka, who had risen again to manipulate the two sides into war with each other. But it was "the Razgriz", four pilots resembling the demon and hero of ancient legends, defeated Belka. It was this, "unsung war" that finally ended the era of bloodshed.

The next year, a global council the G.C.A.F (Global Council Allied Federationi)was formed. The entire world was unified into a loose federation of brother nations, none of them still willing to go to war. Soon, demilitarization begun, it was focused in North Point. I was there when I saw leaders of every nation come in. I was assigned the task of guarding them; I had joined the army of North Point, in hopes of fighting only for peace, and to be somehow like the aces I grew up with. Yellow 13, the rival of Mobius 1, who had indirectly killed my parents by downing a plane on my house, was like a father to me. I felt that if I could be a soldier in the army, I would one day be like them. This is the story of the struggles of the G.C.A.F., and how even when the world was at peace, a war from a place no one would expect occurred.

------------------------------------------

John Brians walked in attention, ready for combat, something nearly forgotten, beside Ford Steller , the leader of North Point, as his unit escorted the leader of the nations to the G.C.A.F headquarters. He smiled to a reporter covering the event, Albert Genette. Albert Gennette had been a freelance reporter during the conflict between Ocea and Yuketobania a year ago. Albert Genette turned to the cameraman beside him, and commenced his report on the G.C.A.F.'s summit over trade that was about to begin, "This is reporter News correspondent Albert Genette, Located at the Capital of North Point. It is a pleasure to cover the opening of the G.C.A.F summit on trade…"

-------------------------------------------

It was a hanger, unknown to most of the world. It was the main base during the continental war between I.S.A.F and Erusia.

The loudspeaker blared out a warning, there were incoming bombers! Only one pilot hurried to the briefing room, however. It was none other than the legendary Mobius 1.

" Now, I know, I know, It's been years since conflict has occurred, but this condition is also a bad one. We have seen a number of unidentified aircraft pop up on radar. I'm not saying there bandits or anything, but there en route to the G.C.A.F headquarters, and we're the only airbase within range to intercept them, so you better god damn not take this likely." Said the Commanding officer, Hal Mark. Mobius 1 responded, "Why did it take so long for the raiders to detect them? Wouldn't the enemy, whoever they are, be willing to send stealth bombers if they were planning to assault our Capital, and where is the rest of Mobius squadron?" Hal Mark, sadly responded, " Your squad is all on leave today, didn't anyone tell you?" Mobius 1 responded, "I become a legend, and I lose any hope of a social life. Fine, I'll fly your mission." Hal Mark told him, in usual fashion, " Dismissed!"

Mobius 1 left the room to the hanger. "I can't believe him, If he were anyone else, he wouldn't have the nerve to respond like that…"He paused, "But I suppose it can't be helped. He's used to war, and that's not what the G.C.A.F is about, I just hope he'll be able to go home someday."

A lone, blue, F-22 flew off from the Airport, flying the first mission in nearly a year

"God dammit, how could you let those bombers go by undetected!" It was a captain assigned to the G.C.A.F headquarters. "Those aren't any A-10s! They are modified! They escaped our early warning radar through some stealth device." Responded a soldier. "What? Those ancient war relics have a quality on a scale with the F-117? Who has that technology!?"

"This is Albert Gennete of GNC(Global News Corporation), those are bombers overhead!" the reporter shouted to the camera crew, "God damn it! Who would bomb a peace organization?!"

"you know what the goal is… Level the city" The bomber captain commanded to his squadron, 30 bombers large. They were all strangely modified A-10s. They had special variable swept wings, no nation had that technology. However, fortunately for the G.C.A.F, the was a weakness in the design, as a pilot pointed out. "Captain! We can't drop our bombs with our swept out!" the captain replied, in disbelief, " you idiots! I told you, the wings are not fully developed yet! We'll have to…" he cut off, noticing a plane in the distance. "damn!!! It's him. Mobius 1 Is here. Quickly, hurry round for a second pass: don't fail us this time"

The lone F-22 soared into the skies.

"This Is Mobius 1, state your nation of origin, and specify why you are over this airspace". The response he got was harsh, "You expect us to surrender!? We will not stop until this world is in ashes!". Mobius 1 remained silent, he let his flying speak for him. Almost instantly, he had missile locks on four of the bombers. He fired a missile at each, and in a trail of smoke the missiles flew towards their barely maneuverable targets; they met with the bombers, and crashed into them in massive explosions, shattering the planes. Mobius 1 hurried in range of four more bombers, and repeated the process, spelling out the same doom to the bombers.

"Do not fear men! He can't take all of us in time! Our mission will end in success!" The bomber captain shouted, but he did not convey much emotion in the shout. One of the A-10s branched off from the formation. "What are you doing? Why are you retreating from combat?" the captain shouted, but he got no response. Rather, the bomber sent a message to Mobius 1. "This is green 17, it is stupid for me to continue this operation. You will just shoot me down. I am requesting surrender." Mobius 1, responded as he shot down another A-10, "fleeing already. You're the smartest man in the squad, you know that? There's a runway in this city. Land there. If you betray our trust, you will die." The A-10 replied, "sounds fair. I'm landing. I suggest you protect me; my plane is advanced technology my squad can't send to you people. These bombers have air to air capability too, you know?"

Mobius 1 did not respond anymore than that. He began to shoot down more A-10s, carefully not firing on the defector. Unlike most of the enemies Mobius 1 had faced, the enemy was deployed in a vary tactical formation. They were very well spread out and deployed, a creepy flock of birds filling the sky. He got on the tail of another A-10, and fired two missiles at it, each hit their mark, at that time, a missile alert tone blared on his ship, an A-10 had locked on to him. As the missile came to him, he rotated his plane, and broke sharply to the right, evading the missile. He countered by firing a missile at that A-10, blowing it up. The A-10s began to turn around: Mobius 1 would have very little time to destroy them. He suddenly sped up, and one by one started to blast A-10s. Though his power was great, it would not be enough to stop the A-10s. At that desperate moment, he heard a voice on his communications. It was vaguely familiar.

"You haven't changed much, have you?" said the voice.

------------

From the ground, John Brians could see another fighter entering the combat. As it downed an A-10, he could have sworn he had seen something like that before… the way that A-10 had been downed…

Albert Gennete was covering the action above the G.C.A.F building, he told to the world, "There are now two fighters downing the enemy A-10s. One of them is the legendary Mobius 1, the other's identity has not yet been confirmed, It appears to be an Su-37"

--------

"No, little has changed. I'm still an ace, though one with a better life" Mobius 1 replied to the voice.

"Well, I wouldn't want the worlds best pilot to lose his capabilities, maybe you need to learn something about formation flight"

The fighter shot down an A-10, as did Mobius 1. Suddenly, Mobius 1 realized something about that fighter. Aside the yellow tips of its wings it drew a very familiar contrail…

Mobius 1, astonished, spoke the fighter, "You were too good to die, weren't you. It's good to be fighting alongside you." The fighter's response did not follow Mobius 1's expectations, "You must have me confused for someone else, I am known as Phoenix 1. Mobius 1 responded, "Phoenix… You can keep that claim. Just don't get to close, I'm used to shooting down Su-37s with that paint scheme, and it's something special if they have the number 13 emblazoned on them."

"Somehow, I don't you believe me. Whatever lets end this quick"

They blasted through the remaining A-10s, decimating them. It was an amazing spectacle, not a single bomb hit the capitol.

"Thank you, Phoenix 1… what?" Mobius 1 said, astonished. The plane had flown off.

"This is G.C.A.F HQ, Mobius 1, our thanks to you. We just received word from a defector. He and his crew have agreed to give us an A-10, we are going to conduct analysis on it. We would like you to land here. We fear this may not be the extent of the assault…

------------------------------------

ooc:

Just to let you people know, I'm going to put some more… fanciful elements into this fanfic. Also, the planes will retain there unrealistic nature(60missles). There will also be some ground and naval combat covered.


	2. Mission 1: Oil shield

Forgive me for being so late to update.

I suppose I'd also like to mention that that there will be many new heroes in this story. This mission introduces a great admiral from Yuktobania (the one continent I never seem to spell right). Also, the enigmatic "Phoenix Squadron" is a group led by powerful aces on the side of the "good guys" side, so to say. Please note Phoenix 4 is a crossover-character from Airforce Delta Strike that I decided to throw in. As you might know, I am being somewhat liberal with this fanfic, as was Ace combat with it's vast number of missiles, but don't think this crossover is anything big, I'm just paying homage to Airforce Delta Strike. Also, if I make any mistakes in reference to actual names from Ace Combat (locations, call signs, etc.) please mention it in your reviews.

-

Mobius 1 had landed his plane just outside of North Point City, on the same runway where the defecting bomber landed. A soldier was there. The soldier had a familiar face; it was John Brians, a young soldier who was on a first-name basis with Mobius 1.

"It's good to see you sir…"As John Brians spoke, he was cut off by his hero, "Yeah, lets cut this small talk for later, what the hell just happened up here?" asked the legendary pilot, and his reply only mildly satisfied him, "Sir, though I do not know, I am instructed to guide you towards briefing. It appears we might have another problem on our hands…

-

At an undisclosed location, a plane landed, it was an Su-37, the same model utilized by the legendary Erusian Yellow squadron during the Continental War. The cockpit opened, and a man leapt out, he had a very unusual appearance. He had a somewhat tan complexion, and had naturally short, white hair. His eyes were brown, and shown of experience and determination, and he had a large scar on his face. He walked down a runway towards an airbase; two flags were flying beside the runway, the G.C.A.F flag, and the Erusian flag. As he came to the airbase, he came in contact with another pilot. Her skin, too, was somewhat tan. She had long, bluish violet hair, and a gentle, beautiful, face. The stared happily at each other, a mild smile on their faces. Finally, the woman broke the silence, "So… you flew with _him._" In response, the hero who fought side by side with Mobius 1 responded, "Yeah… I did. I know it's hard, but that was then, we stand in front of a new danger now. "Looks like we'll be using our wings again. But I don't think there will be any regrets in this war, unlike last time. We're to report to briefing immediately."

-

"Um… Yes, we've received word from a source that this assault is not the only one we will have to deal with…" Mobius 1 sat in the briefing room, this time with a squadron of pilots known as Rapier squadron. They were not aces, but they would have to do. He listened to the person briefing him, also inexperienced. Damn, and she's a woman, too! Is this the best they have to offer? He thought. Mobius 1 inquired, " tell me, is this source the defector from the last battle?" "Yes, he is, he told us of an upcoming mission to attack an oil facility located on the Ceres Sea, the mane source of income from the Osean International Oil Corporation, which is a proud supported of the G.C.A.F. We have little time, but we can make it on time. Your planes are being armed as we speak." All of the pilots except for Mobius 1 groaned quietly. Mobius 1's response was another question, "And do we know anything else from the defector?" "No, he was low on the command change. But we are examining his bomber. It has no black box, and no insignia. It does have a distinct paint scheme, and I doubt its Belka. We'll be considering supplying these updated A-10s to are pilots if we find it to be effective enough."

-

"Aw man, another mission? God. You guys need to cut me some slack". The person who said this was a pilot of the Phoenix squadron, one of the five elite members. "Humph, it's no time to get anti-war. We don't know what we're up against, so we best as well fly to the best of our abilities. And we are NOT to break five plane formation until I give the signal." It was Phoenix 1, the elite pilot who had assisted Mobius 1 in downing the bombers attacking at North Point. His portion of Phoenix, Squadron, the "5 Crimson Embers" consisted of five people. Himself. Phoenix 2, who was the man who had just complained, had black hair, white skin, and was avidly Anti-War, the only defect in him was his mouth, for he talked too much. Phoenix 3 was the aforementioned girl with bluish violet hair, and it was widely known that she was in love with Phoenix 1. Phoenix 4 tended to be silent, and did not enjoy the five-plane formation, but flew it anyway. He had brown hair, and a seemingly suicidal attitude, willing to fight in the most lopsided of battles: for his life meant little to him. Phoenix 5 was more of a mystery; he had short, somewhat wild, blond hair, and always insisted on staying alone. The only time he ever was with anyone was when he was in formation, as one of the 5 Crimson Embers.

They boarded their airplanes, and with the command of the leader, they all flew off.

-

Mobius 1 boarded his F-22; the other pilots were on another runway. To him, they mattered little in the battle to come. He would have to fly for himself. He launched the F-22, ready for another battle.

-

It was the airspace around the Osean International Oil Corporation's largest oil well. It was massive, and had been used to pump oil from beneath for over 80 years. Mobius 1 received a message from someone; the person sending him the message had a mild Yuktobanian accent "Greeting Mobius 1! This is Grand Admiral Capenzki of the Yuktobanian navy. We're heading towards the Osean International Oil Corporation's establishment here. I'm lending you a hand. My ship is the best in the world; you could spot it from any ship. It is the same tan you would expect to find on a plain designed to fly over the desert, a light brown one. My ship is a large Super Aegis class ship, the Trident. Do NOT fire on us." To this, Mobius 1 responded, "Hey, I've heard of you. They say I'm to the sky as you are to the sea. If our reports are true, these inbound enemies should stand no chance to the two of us." Admiral Capenzki responded, " You are so humble Mobius 1, I can't say I've ever met your accomplishment. I haven't handled any super weapons like Stonehenge, or Megalith, as you have." To that, the legendary pilot gave a logical response, "Yes, however, if I remember correctly, you took an entire armada of battleships down with your Aegis in the war with Belka." The admiral remained silent

-

Grand Admiral Capenzki looked out to see from the control room of his Super Aegis class ship. The ship was almost twice as big as a typical Aegis class ship, a behemoth in it's own right. Upon its deck, there was large number of cannons, missile launchers, and a vast array of other weapons, lay. It was massive, and it was feared by all the enemies it had faced over its years. Its only weakness was it's lack of recent technology: it still used the same quality weapons at the height of the first Belkan conflict. However, if the conflict now raging grew, its enemies would truly consider it death at sea. Suddenly, the door burst open, and a Yuktobanian soldier stumbled into the room. His face was sweating in fear. He could barely speak, but managed to get out, "enemy sited, they're on all sides, on sea, and in air!"

-

Mobius1 received a message from Capenzki, "This is Capenzki again, we are being attacked, but we are not the primary target of the enemy. We can hold them off, but we would enjoy your help. This is a far greater assault than expected."

-

At that moment, Phoenix Squadron was also flying towards Chapenzki's Super Aegis. The aerial enemy consisted largely of bombers: it had several f-117s and the same style of modified A-10s that were encountered above North Point City; there were also Migs among the group. Phoenix 1 gave his command, "We are to attack the enemy. Focus on the bombers, and evade any SAMs that come our way, you can trust Mobius 1 and the Trident to obliterate all of the ships. You know what Mobius 1 does to surface targets." Phoenix 2 responded, "Geez, you'd think we'd get some more support from the other nations. I mean, I can see Satoa not coming along, being so far out, but why not Ocea? I wonder where "The Razgriz" are?" he laughed, "Its not them to miss out on the battle, I remember…" he was cut off by Phoenix 4, "Be quite. Keep focused". Suddenly, Phoenix 1 accelerated a head of the rest, they formed a v, then split off, and began to engage the enemy.

Bombers began to fall out of the sky, left and right, as the Five Crimson Embers burned them with missiles. The enemy's radio chatter could be overheard. "What the hell? How could they get hear so quickly? " "What do you mean theirs more on the way?" "Aghhhh! Dammit, I've been hit, just how good are these people!" "We still will get our mission done. Don't worry about death, we have enough manpower and machinery for that not to matter, another assault will take up if we fail!"

From the sea, the Trident's weaponry was obliterating ship after ship, and firing onto planes. It launched a missile at an A-10 that was about to leave the chaos and attack the oil facility, which was barely within vision. The A-10 managed to dodge the missile, and flew away. But, it was still in missile alert, for the Trident fired no ordinary anti air cannons, it fired an advanced weapon, known as QSAM(Quick-maneuver surface-to-air missiles) . The fighters were quickly being destroyed, but then, a missile was fire at Phoenix 1. It was not just any, it was a QAAM(Quick-maneuver air-to-air missile)! Very few planes were loaded with them, the missiles were reserved for aces. Phoenix 1 turned rapidly, evading the missile…

-

Mobius 1 spotted an unfamiliar plane that had just fired a missile at what appeared to be Phoenix 1. Suddenly, he got a message from an unknown pilot, "Hahahahahaha! You are the Mobius 1. I am known as Rhapsody, I am afraid I cannot allow you your life. You must not play a role in this upcoming strife!" To that, Mobius 1 replied, "Nice plain… what model?" this strange response ushered a stranger one, "Fool! In your head ignorance does thrive. This is an experiment, it is an F-25". Mobius 1 was now aggravated, " You have no idea how foolish you sound. I will defeat you. My only regret is that I cannot keep your plain." Now, the pilot of this new plane was also angered, "I will make sure you cannot keep your flight, your death shall be the result of this fight!" As the QAAM chasing Phoenix 1 died out, Mobius 1 veered straight towards the F-25, stiff necking it. The planes flew towards each other at high speeds, and both fired off missiles at each other, however, both by instinct evaded the missiles aimed at them. The looped back, and flew around each other, struggling violently to get on each other's tail. Although Rhapsody's f-25 was more maneuverable than Mobius1's f-22, Mobius 1 was more experienced, and managed to get on its tail in the end. His body tensed as he fired two missiles and four XLAAS at it. Only one missile hit the plane, but it hit the right wing, and the plane spiraled out of control into the ocean. Mobius 1 smiled, "It's in one piece, now is it? Hmm. We have to search this area some time later. Say, where the hell is Rapier squadron?" He looked to his right, and he saw the battle dieing down. Rapier 1 had managed a kill, but other than that, the Five Crimson Embers of Phoenix and the Trident had obliterated the enemy. The only thing Mobius 1 had done was eliminate the enemy's most advanced plain, but his part was vital.

"So, I take it all is well?" Capenzki asked. "Roger that, we're as good as ever", came Phoenix 1's response. "Yeah, I'm fine. By the way, I would like this place to be searched. An ultra advanced plain crashed into the water, and I Envy its design.

Capenzki responded happily, "Why certainly, Mobius 1. We all deserve the best technology"

As they celebrated over their factory, they new nothing of any other assaults, and yet two were taking place at that moment, one in Ocea, and the other in Satoa. That was why the Razgriz did not aid them. They had a fight of their own….


End file.
